Talk:Orianna/@comment-27066268-20161208141849/@comment-1920550-20161211032303
Ok (this is actually my third atempt to write this since my computer went haywire so i may be slightly on edge). Here's a different POV. As a reader having a bird's eye view and 20/20 hindsight skewers our perspectives. Add to that the fact that the current generation of readers are cynical and critical by nature and we always expect the characters to make the logical decisions. Now you mention new Ori's "lack of depth" so let's break that down using some real life comparisons. Ori's lore (old and new) goes pretty much out of it's way to drive the point that she's a child (mid-teens at best) that was raised in a sheltered, limited enviroment by a overprotective father. Now children, by definition, are simple things in both morals and understandings. It's through consistent contact with others and through life experiences that develop our complexities and higher understanting i.e develop our layers as characters. In this case Ori's contact was limited to her role as a shop keeper and her occasional escapades to the local theater. So no friends, colleagues, other family members, no voyages to see other cultures, etc, etc, etc. Her life was limited to her father and her city/neighbourhood. So in the end lack of experiences makes for characters with poor judgement and self awareness. A real life, trademark example of how a sheltered life can screw a person's notion of reality was Marie Antoinette's infamous quote (often atributed as a remark of malicious intent) when she replied to her starving people's complain of the lack of bread, saying: "Let them have cake". In this case Ori's simple minded act of kindness that led to her demise was by the simple rule that she literally didn't know better. In the same vein, Ori's compliance to her father's treatment follows in those same rules: he's her point of reference to everything. You only really realize the flaws of your parents when you experience life away from them. You also mention "grudges", or in this case Ori's lack of such. Here's a thing. In real life family grudges are rarely resolved with hatred/conflict/bloodshed (unless there is true malicious intent from one side to the other). In reality what happens most of the times is that the person grows and distances him/herself from that strained relationship. And alot of times the love between them is still ever present. And yes Ori did start to hold a grudge against her father with this nugget: "Devastated at the gradual loss of his daughter's personality, Corin tried to help Orianna recall her old memories and former demeanor, correcting her when she strayed too far from her past behavior. Orianna followed his instructions, but '''increasingly grew to resent his interference', wishing she could simply be herself." '' But instead of taking what would be the "stereotypical" way that most machines of any kind do of killing their makers for deeming them as either beneath them or due to them interfering with their existance/sense of self in some way (which i'm willing to bet my left ball own, would be what old Ori would do), Ori quietly took steps to secure hew own independance. She became the new provider for her family over her father, developed her own mechanical companion to aid and protect them, learned the intricacies of her new body and how to free herself from her father's "prison" and then, saved her father then severed her ties (literally) and left. As for the Fieram tale. Fake is kinda off a skewered POV. A few real life, modern day programs can simulate short "conversations" with little difference from a talking with a person, using stock phrases that activate on certain key words with a decent amount of variance. The flaws only start to show when the conversations become long or detailed enough. And then we have, what was the key theme of that entire tale, which is somthing common to either human or machine tales: loneliness. Ori was so enthralled by the idea of coming across something like her, she didn't bother to see what was really infront of her was an elaborate puppet. As for your continuous claims of lazy writing. Original Ori lore was doomed to be scraped becuase the core theme of it (The League institution) was removed completely. That by itself completely changes multiple character origens, traits, goals and motivations. Especially when it comes to Orianna since her entire reason of existing was due to the League. Not only was the core point of the original lore removed, but alot of the new lore started following a completely different writting direction. As such trying to retain too much of the older stories would make the new ones schizophrenic in structure and pacing. It would be like trying to paint a new painting of one theme over an older one with a completely different theme without first cleaning off the first work or changing the canvas.